


Nightmares

by Prisca



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Penelope Garcia needs to talk to a friend after having a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Criminal Minds, Penelope Garcia + Derek Morgan, calling just to hear his voice.

It was still dark outside but the phone didn't stop ringing. Drowsy Derek grabbed for it, inwardly hoping that someone had just dialed the wrong number instead of a new case. He still had to fight with the aftermath of the last one.

"Morgan."

Soft sniffing alarmed him.  
"Hello? Who's there?"

"You are still alive."

At one stroke he was wide awake.  
"Baby girl? Are you okay?"

A long pause, then barely suppressed sobs.  
"Sorry, I needed to call just to hear your voice."

Still not knowing what was going on it tug at his heartstrings to hear her in that state. There was a special bond between them; Penelope Garcia was the most wonderful woman he had ever met. A lot of people would call her geeky or slightly eccentric; for him, she was brilliant and warm-hearted; with her happiness and confidence, she did help him even through the hardest cases.

"I will come by," he told her.  
"Just give me half an hour."

"Don't," she answered quickly; the panic in her voice started to fade away only slowly.  
"It was a hard week, you need some time to rest.

I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I will have a glass of wine and then go back to sleep."

Nightmares. That was something Derek knew well; all of them knew. It was a part of the job. They were well-trained, psychologists were there around the clock to support them. But sometimes it just wasn't enough. He thought about the pictures they had sent to Garcia; pictures of unknown children, fouled up beyond all recognition and she had given them a face again, a name.

And there was nothing that could hold him back for longer.  
"Just thirty minutes, baby-girl," he said.  
"You have the wine, I'll bring the pizza. Sounds like a date."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic (LJ-Comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
